Sick
by Zaidah
Summary: Sakura sakit, para sahabatnya tentu saja menjenguknya, tapi sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha, justru malah absen. Sakura jadi bertambah pusing memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak jelas kabarnya, tapi tiba-tiba kok .../ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! [Rework Sick, #SasuSaku ver.]


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**SICK**

Sakura sakit, para sahabatnya tentu saja menjenguknya, tapi sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha, justru malah absen. Sakura jadi bertambah pusing memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak jelas kabarnya, tapi tiba-tiba kok ...

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Sakura-chan~ Get well really soon than sooner!" seru si pirang Naruto Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat memasuki rumah Sakura Haruno.

Sakura meringis mendengar suara Naruto, ia sudah tahu dari sang sahabat sejak oroknya yang berambut pirang bak barbie a.k.a Ino Yamanaka, kalau ia beserta sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain akan menjenguknya yang sedang sakit.

"Thank you so freaking much, baka Naru, hahaha," jawab Sakura dengan senyum simpul seadanya dan tawa renyah yang menggantung di ujung kalimatnya.

"My pleasure!" balas Naruto dengan energi atp yang berlebihan seperti biasanya.

Setelahnya ucapan semoga cepat sembuh juga terdengar dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dekat ranjang tidurnya. Netra emerald Sakura mengabsen satu persatu rambut yang berbeda-beda tone tersebut dan sedikit kecewa juga kesal saat tidak menemukan tone hitam pekat sedikit emo di antaranya.

"Mencari Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang sedang mengupas buah-buahan untuk orang-orang disana.

"Ng, tidak kok," kilah Sakura.

"Tadi kami sudah mengajak Sasuke, dia bilang dia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan lain, mungkin ada perlu dengan Gaara, mengingat festival sekolah sudah dekat," jelas Sai dengan wajah polos walau tidak diminta menjelaskan kemana perginya Sasuke.

"Ck, Sasuke ini dari kemaren bersama Gaara terus, sudah seperti homo saja dia, padahal kekasihnya sedang sakit," ucap Inuzuka Kiba asal, yang langsung mendapat sabetan bantal dari Ino.

"Oi Kiba! Hati-hati, kau bisa dibunuh Sasuke jika bicara macam-macam," tegur Ino.

Kiba hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, walau dalam hatinya sedikit bergidik ngeri setiap mengingat _deathglare_ andalan Sasuke yang seperti siap menguliti lawannya.

"Eh Sakura, apa itu bekas suntik?" tanya Sai yang sudah kembali mengalihkan fokus ke lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia mengamati handsaplast yang tertempel di lengan atas Sakura.

"Emm ya, ini bekas suntik," jawab Sakura menunjuk bagian lengannya yang ia maksud.

"Omong-omong tentang suntik, sepertinya kau juga butuh suntik baka Naru," sahut Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh aku juga perlu suntik?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan saat topik pembicaraan bergulir ke arahnya.

"Iya, terutama di bagian kepala," balas Kiba dengan tampang preman ganguro yang berusaha dibuat meyakinkan.

"Eng, kenapa? Lagipula, memangnya ada suntik di bagian kepala?" tanya balik Naruto yang sepertinya masih lemot dan belum _loading_ betul akan maksud Kiba.

"Tentu saja ada, dan kau sangat membutuhkannya, biar otakmu cepat waras, hahahaha," ejek Kiba yang langsung mendapat kemplangan 'manis' dari Naruto.

"Dasar Kibanjing, berani-beraninya kau sialan!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Sakura dan orang-orang lainnya di sana terkekeh pelan melihat perdebatan dua orang bodoh itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba. Setelahnya topik pembicaraan terus bergulir, obrolan mereka terasa sangat seru sampai tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Maka dari itu, mereka semua segera berpamitan dan kembali mengucapkan harapan agar Sakura segera sembuh.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan berterimakasih banyak pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang mau menyempatkan waktu menjenguknya, walaupun penyakitnya sudah hampir sembuh dan hanya tersisa bekas demam yang masih membuatnya terlalu lemas untuk bangun.

* * *

Waktu terus berotasi, sama seperti matahari yang baru saja kembali ke peraduan. Dan Sakura masih menatap langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan tema _'Stars who glow in the dark'_. Netra _emerald_ teduhnya menatapi ornamen-ornamen kecil yang memantulkan cahaya dengan indahnya, sambil memikirkan kabar Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi atensinya teralihkan oleh suara derit pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura saat penampakan sang kekasih lah yang kini masuk dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Segera didudukkannya dirinya untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tidak bersuara apapun tapi tangannya terulur menyentuh dahi Sakura, lalu turun ke lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun akhirnya kau menjengukku, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, kenapa baru menjengukku sekarang?" rajuk Sakura pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya megendikkan bahu sambil menarik tangannya dari leher Sakura, "Kau masih demam dan lingkar matamu bengkak, tidurlah yang cukup."

"Tak masalah, walau mataku seperti panda sekarang, Sasuke-kun akan tetap mencintaiku kan? hehehe."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ck, berhentilah tsundere! Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Shikamaru sepertinya," omel Sakura.

"Daripada tenagamu habis untuk mengomeliku mending kau istirahat saja," balas Sasuke.

"Wah, apa Sasuke-sama sedang mengkhawatirkanku, eh?" goda Sakura.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku akan mendapat ciuman jika aku menjengukmu," ucap Sasuke santai, kelewat santai malah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura saat ini.

Wajah gadis kembang gula itu sudah merah padam antara malu dan kesal, "Dasar Sasuke-kun mesum, pulang saja sana!"

"Mesum pada kekasih sendiri tak masalah bukan."

Dan setelahnya Sasuke benar-benar menjatuhkan ciuman pada bibir manis Sakura, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah antara demam atau mungkin yang lain. Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan tengkuk belakang sang kekasih, menciptakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan dan juga menenangkan disaat bersamaan.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke pelan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar kembali teratur. Sasuke tersenyum simpul mengusap sudut bibir sang kekasih yang terjejak saliva mereka, sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi hendak meninggalkan kamar gadis musim semi itu.

"Yak! Sasuke Uchiha! Kau mau pergi begitu saja?" seru Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di pintu kamar gadis itu dan hendak berbelok, netra onyxnya terlihat mengerling tak senang mendengar panggilan Sakura yang berbeda. Mana suffix-kun miliknya?

"Aku mau memasak makanan untukmu, kalau tidak bahan masakan yang kubeli sendiri tadi sore akan sia-sia saja," sahut Sasuke lalu berbelok menuju dapur sang kekasih.

Sakura terhenyak di tempatnya, jadi inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sasuke terlambat menjenguknya. Pemuda itu sengaja membeli sendiri bahan makanan kesukaan Sakura tadi sore, maka dari itu ia menolak ajakan Naruto dan yang lainnya tadi.

Diam-diam Sakura menarik senyum di bibir manisnya, seperti inilah hubungan mereka, tidak banyak perkataan cinta yang menggebu-gebu, tetapi digantikan dengan tindakan yang nyata, membuktikan perasaan kuat mereka yang terikat satu sama lain, dengan Sasuke yang selalu _talk less do more_. Satu dari hal tak terhingga yang ia cintai dari Sasuke. Mencintai dan dicintai sebegitu dalamnya, Sakura benar-benar sudah lebih dari bahagia.

_Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. _

**END**

* * *

Weird? **I've warned ya all**. SasuSaku story rework from Sick, AkaSaku ver. Hope u really enjoy it! Btw klo banyak typo / miss, maaf ya, as always, diriku yang pemalas gak cek ulang #orz.

Thanks for reads and have a really nice day peeps! Luv ya all ~

* * *


End file.
